1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a washing machine with a tilted washing tub, and more particularly to a washing machine with a tilted washing tub, which is capable of allowing its casing to be perpendicular in the same manner as that for a washing machine with a perpendicular washing tub, despite the presence of the tilted washing tub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a washing machine with a tilted washing tub allows the front upper portion of its washing tub to be tilted forward, thereby allowing a user to conveniently put laundry into and take laundry out of its washing tub.
FIG. 1 is a cross section showing a prior art washing machine with a tilted washing tub.
The prior art washing machine with a tilted washing tub includes a casing 104, which is provided with a folding door 102 and constitutes the outer periphery of the washing machine. A washing tub 105 is positioned in the casing 104 to be tilted forward at a predetermined angle. The washing tub 105 is comprised of an outer tub 106 situated in the casing 104 to be tilted at a predetermined angle for containing washing water, and an inner tub 108 situated in the outer tub 106 for washing and spin-drying laundry. A drive motor 110 is situated under the outer tub 106 to rotate the outer inner tub 106 108. A plurality of suspension rods 112 serve to support the outer tub 106 and damp vibrations.
The outer and inner tubs 106 and 108 are situated to be tilted forward at a predetermined angle. Accordingly, an front upper protrusion 116 is formed on the upper sub-portion of the front portion of the casing 104 to correspond to the shape of the front upper portion of the tilted washing tub 105, and a rear lower protrusion 118 is formed on the lower sub-portion of the rear portion of the casing 104 to correspond to the shape of the rear lower portion of the tilted washing tub 105.
However, in the prior art washing machine, it is inconvenient to put laundry into and take laundry out of the inner tub 108 because the front upper protrusion 116 of the casing 104 is projected forward and the inner tub 108 is spaced apart from a user by a distance to which the front upper protrusion 116 is projected. Additionally, the front portion and two side portions should be manufactured separately and assembled together so as to form the front upper protrusion 116 on the front portion of the casing 104. Furthermore, since the rear portion of the casing 104 on which the rear lower protrusion 118 is formed should be manufactured separately and assembled with the side portions together, the manufacture and assembly of the casing 104 is complicated.
In general, four suspension rods 112 are connected to the four corners of the casing 104, respectively. The casing 104 is tilted forward at a predetermined angle, so it is difficult to form rod supports in order to hook the suspension rods 112.
Furthermore, even when washing capacities are the same, different casings should be manufactured for the washing machine with a tilted washing tub and the washing machine with a perpendicular washing tub.